Brockton Bay Predator Chapter 1
by Wolfling121179
Summary: We all know that Sophia Hess sees the world from a predator / prey point of vieuw. What happens when Taylor triggers as a completely different type of Predator? Yautja Arbitrator Taylor! Changer - Brute - Tinker - Thinker - Summoner Taylor!


Brockton Bay Predator

disclaimer: I do not own the characters and situations in this story. Characters and elements from Worm are owned by Wildbow, characters and elements from the Alien / Predator franchises are owned by their respective creators and media company's. This story is written purely for the enjoyment of the readers.

Chapter one:

As Taylor moves past the lockers on the third floor of Winslow Highschool, she wonders how calm the last week has been.

'No sabotaging of my homework or projects, hardly any interaction with Emma, Madison or Sophia except for the occasional glare and even lunchtime has been quite uneventfull this week. I wonder, does this mean they finally decided to stop making my life hell, or are they simply waiting for the right time. Well, at least the day is almost over. Only a few hours more and school will be out for the christmas holliday's. I just hope nothing happens during Mr gladly's class.'

When Taylor enters the classroom Mr gladly nods at her to take her place, unlike usually there are no puddles of juice or ink or glue on the seat.

'Alright class, settle down. I know it's almost break but before you all get caught up to much in the christmass atmosphere we still need to pass the last hours in discussion on our current subject. Please divide into groups and prepare for the last class discussion of term. The subject this time will be to discuss the philosophical idea's capes seem to base their actions on, which ones they most relate to. I know most of you would immediatly chose the Empire 88 capes as they are probably the easiest to remember as they openly espouse the same ideas and philosophies regarding the racial purity and a clean distinction between various population groups as the Nazi's did in Germany before and during the Second World War. Only the beliefs regarding gay people has been dropped, not in te least because of the actions of several important hero figures such as Legend. Now, I will give each group half an hour to decide on which cape, hero or villain to discuss before I expect each group to give a short overvieuw to the rest of the class.'

As time went on the first groups made their presentations, some expanding more on certain Empire 88 capes, others making a case regarding Lung or the other villains of Brockton Bay or nearby Boston. One group had chosen New Wave to do the presentation abouth as they promote the idea that capes should be accountable for any actions taken in public either good or bad. Unlike most previous times Mr Gladly arranged such discussions in class, Madison had not been trying to take the cape Taylor's Group had chosen. Instead she appeared to have had an original idea for once and had chosen the vigilante turned ward Shadow Stalker to have their discussion abouth as this cape clearly seemed to act on a predator / prey philosophy before she joined the wards.

'Well, It seems that Madison shares the same idea's Emma an Sophia were discussing last week. Come to think of it, didn't Sophia laugh and tell me I should know my place as weak as I was , as if I could only be prey to predators or at least beneath the superior students that seem to be the High School equivalent. Still, at least this time the discussion and preparations of the presentation went alright without her intervention and the break will start in only a few more minutes.'

As the last group finished their presentation the bell started ringing in the hallway. Mr Gladly wished them all a fun break and to enjoy the holliday's. Moving out of the class as one of the last students, Taylor managed to stay some distance behind Madison as she met up with Emma and Sophia who only gave her some angry looks before heading away from class. Taylor herself made her way over to the nearest bus stop to catch the bus home, looking forward to the time of from school while putting the terrible trio out of mind as much as possible.

-

After the holliday's It felt to Taylor that the trio had found new inspiration during the break as she spotted the trio acting clearly as if they had something to look forward to. Of course the first chance they had they bumped into Taylor, knocking her to the floor and scattering the books she was carriyng.

'Watch were your going weakling. I swear some people here are no good for anything, they might as well be prey.'

As the trio left Taylor behind, she gathered her books and resumed her way to her locker, heading in the same direction the trio had gone while keeping an eye out in case they tried anything else.

'whats with the prey thing, has she really started believing that crap? Better hurry, the bell will be going in only five minutes.'

When she neared her locker, taylor became aware of a horrible smell permeating that part of the hallway. It seemed to come from one of the lockers near hers, if not her locker it self.

'What a horrifying smell, it can't be my locker, can it?'

Filled with dread, Taylor carefully opened her locker only to have some horrible goop and trash fall out, the increased stench immediatly causing her to vomit what was left of her breakfast. As she involuntarily tried to turn away from the contents of her locker she felt something hit her pushing her into her locker and the filth inside. Before she could orient herself and push on the locker door it was closed and locked leaving her trapped. Feeling more and more sick and panicking Taylor tried her best to find purchase on the inside of her locker in order to free herself, hearing some unclear laughter heading away down the hallway. She was left screaming and banging on the inside of the locker, begging anyone to let her out. Repeatedly retching from the smell, covered in wounds from trying desperatly to escape the locker after what felt like an eternity but was more likely only a few hours she saw two strange beings moving in space in what seemed like a dance scattering thousands of small fragments, the last thing she noticed before losing consciousness was someone breaking the lock and opening the locker door, face turning terribly grim as Taylor nearly fell from the locker onto the floor. 

The next hours, if not days, were little more than a blur to Taylor. Spent constantly passing into oblivion interspersed by short moments of almost being awake, all she knew were hazy flashes of the things going on around her and what seemed more like the stuff of nightmares than what seemed to be strangely coherent memories.

At one time she seemed to be awake long enough to hear one of the EMS responders making a quick report to have a doctor standing by to treat not just the various scrapes and bug bites but also what seemed to be a number of clear stabwounds as well as what seemed to be major damage inflicted by a strong acid or other caustic compound as yet undetermined except for a strange fluorescent glowing liquid that was seeping from some of the wounds. The next time she was anywhere close to being conscious she heard what seemed to be a doctor at the hospitals ER ward asking to get Panacea or another parahuman healer on the case as soon as possible if they wanted to prevent Taylor losing an arm and leg from the damage.

At other times all she knew were scenes of combat where she felt like she was the large female humanoid being that battled against various black armored serpent like creatures with acid blood or hunted criminals and bad bloods on different worlds out of a strong sense of justice and honor that all arbitrators shared in their duty to Cetanu and the Yautja people. Feeling like she had all the memories and experience possessed by this exceptional warrior ending with a memory of what seemed like her death while fighting both an Abomination and a Kainde Amedha Queen with the activation of her self destruction device before she could succomb to the wounds sustained in the fight.

By the time she would wake up in the hospital to her father and Panacea having a discussion abouth her, both sets of memories would have become vague as if no more than half remembered dreams.


End file.
